As computing technology has advanced, the manner in which inputs are provided to devices has changed. Although inputs used to be provided to a computing device using a keyboard, various other input mechanisms are now available such as touchpads, mice, microphones, motion sensors, and so forth. Different types of actions are typically easier for users when using different types of input mechanisms, such as typing of a particular letter being easier on a keyboard than a touchpad. This can result in the user needing to switch to different types of input mechanisms to provide inputs with different types of actions, which can be frustrating for users.